


Shuri

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Shuri (Marvel), Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, fred weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: Two purebloods completely enamored with the Wakandan Princess each think about her and contemplate how to fully win her affections. The Wakandan Princess thinks about both men in return.
Relationships: Shuri/Blaise Zabini, Shuri/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Shuri

_ Shuri _

A strong name for a powerful woman. Even if said woman was a muggle. Blaise Zabini was smitten with the woman. He was a pureblood wizard with friends and family who, even after the last Wizarding war, still believed that muggles and muggleborns were beneath them. Not that he personally cared about such things, as was obvious by the very expressions on his face whenever her name was mentioned around him.

Though if he really needed to soothe those who would object to his desire to woo her, he could point out that she was royalty. A princess of a very advanced country. And after so many times of watching her work and being around her brother, he could mention that if she had been magical, she very likely would have been in Slytherin due to her cunning and her very obvious ambition to improve her inventions. His only problem that actually mattered to him was how to actually woo her. How to actually amaze a woman who was so used to advanced technology and supernatural and magical beings so that she would want to be with him. Even his own upbringing called for women to be treated and wooed a certain way, a way that Blaise was very sure would not work on Shuri even with the ways of her country and her title. He would ask Shuri’s brother, but he was always away on a mission with some group of heroes. So now he had to plan on his own. But what he didn’t know, was that he was not the only one vying for her heart.

_ Shuri _

The name just rolled off of Fred’s tongue since the very first time he spoke it upon meeting her. He fell for her just as quickly. Her intelligence and her penchant for mischief put her high on a pedestal in his book. Up there with his worship of the marauders even, and that was saying something. Though he’d never admit to Harry that Shuri was higher than him even though Harry was a second-generation Marauder. 

Just the day he’d first given her a tour of the shop, he’d watched in awe and amusement as she went through the shop, grabbing multiples of different prank items. What he had not expected was for her to not only pay double the total price of all the items but also signing up to be an investor as well as helping experiment on their creations, both current and new. The eventual plan being that she would then take on a franchise of the shop to Wakanda itself to bring more fun and enjoyment home to her country. In thanks, he’d taken her out to dinner at a restaurant nearby, invited her to spend the night in the flat and had invited her as a guest to join him at the Weasley Sunday brunch the next day.

The Weasley Sunday brunch had made Fred fall even more for Shuri as he had watched her effortlessly fall in with the spirited bunch of red-heads as if she’d been a long-time friend of the family for years and not just someone they were meeting that day. Watching over her as she’d napped with all the family kids around her had Fred thinking really hard that he needed to impress her and woo her as he could already see a future with her one day.

_ In Wakanda _

The princess in question, when not focused on her work and not setting up pranks, was often thinking about both of the men that she knew were thinking about her. Through both of them, she’d learned about the war of their specific magical world and how the two men had even been on opposite sides of that war.

She was fond of both men. They each had qualities that she liked in them. Including their common qualities that neither were after her for her status nor were they intimidated by her intelligence. Though as far as she knew, while they hadn’t actively fought each other directly during the war, they weren’t at odds now. 

That knowledge had the wheels in the Wakandan Princess’ head turning. If they weren’t against each other now, that was potential for them to at least become friendly with each other. Though the princess hoped she could get them to become more than just that with both each other and herself. With a smirk, she started planning. Her next trip to the U.K. was bound to be very fun in hopefully more ways than one.


End file.
